


Grow

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo plants the acorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt of the same words. 
> 
> GAH feels. So there isn't much Bagginshield, but very much hinted at it. 
> 
> And do those characters count if they're only mentioned? Oh welp! 
> 
> Enjoy!

It took Bilbo Baggins a few months after returning to Bag End to plant the acorn. It sat on the mantlepiece from the moment he got home. The weight of it in his pocket really shouldn’t have surprised him, it was even heavier than the ring; which had started getting very heavy in Mirkwood.

When his gardener, Mr. Hamfast Gamgee, came by to apologise for stealing Bilbo’s armchair all those months ago, he noticed the acorn.

“Mr. Bilbo, would - would you like me to tend to your garden again as I used to? I- I could plant this acorn for you-”

Before he could finish his question, Bilbo rushed to the fireplace and scooped the acorn up. He met his gardeners’ wide eyes.

Bilbo stumbled to brush off his reaction to Hamfast almost touching the acorn, “I- um, I can plant this myself, thanks.”

 

Bilbo agreed to let Mr. Gamgee come back and be his gardener again, and over the next few weeks he fixed up the garden around Bag End to it’s former glory. And, by Bilbo’s request, he left a space large enough to plant the acorn.

 

The hobbit woke one morning with the sun streaming in through his window, hitting his face just like it had the morning he left for the journey. That’s how he knew: it was time to plant the tree.

He took the acorn off the mantle and held it in his hand, willing himself not to cry as Thorin’s words played over in his mind. _“Plant your trees, watch them grow.”_

“I’m going to do just that,” Bilbo whispered to himself softly, closing his fist tightly around the small object.

Out into his garden he went, passing his great wooden door, the symbol still on it from when Gandalf put it there. Bilbo hadn’t gotten around to covering it yet, maybe he never would. He’d be okay with that.

His feet brought him to the patch of soil and he sunk to his knees. He used his hand to dig a whole small enough for the oak seed, and, with one last brush of his fingers over the smooth shell, he placed it in the earth.

A single tear slid from the hobbit’s face and fell atop the freshly planted acorn.

 

The years went by and the tree grew larger and stronger each day. After a few years, Bilbo could go out and lean against it. “I’m doing well, Thorin,” he’d whisper to the tree.

Even more years went by, and the hobbit would go and sit under the shade of the tree everyday, smoking his pipe as the oak blocked the harsh sun. “My nephew asked about the tree today, I told him one day he will know.”

Still the years went on. The tree stood taller and grew wider. It grew to be one of the biggest trees in the Shire. The oak shielded all.

On Bilbo’s eleventy-first birthday, just before he left Bag End for good, he pressed his hand against the rough bark of the oak. He sighed deeply and let a tear slip from his eye.

“I will be with you soon.” He said, and off he went on the path of his last adventure.


End file.
